Titus Drautos
Titus Drautos é um personagem em Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, que também faz uma breve aparição em Final Fantasy XV. Ele é o capitão do Kingsglaive, um grupo de elite de soldados originalmente encarregados da infantaria de batalha da linha de frente, e agora encarregado de proteger o Rei Regis, e é abençoado com a magia do monarca. Ele é o mentor de Nyx Ulric. Perfil Aparência Titus Drautos é um homem de meia-idade com cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e um rosto cheio de cicatrizes. Ele usa uma jaqueta feita de couro vermelho, luvas pretas, calças pretas e botas pretas. A identidade secreta de Titus é o general Glauca , Comandante supremo militar e líder de infantaria magitek de Niflheim. Como Glauca, ele é um homem intimidador envolto em uma armadura de metal líquido detalhada com toques de magenta e roxo e botas a jato que lhe permitem fácil movimentação. A cor do tema de Drautos é vermelho, a cor do império, e os desenvolvedores propositadamente colocam o vermelho no equipamento de Drautos. Também contrasta com Nyx, cuja cor é azul. Personalidade Drautos é tão duro consigo mesmo quanto ele é com os outros, especialmente com seus subordinados, repreendendo Nyx por desobedecer suas ordens, apesar de saber oque teria acontecido com Libertus Ostium caso Nyx não tivesse o salvado. Seu respeito é difícil de ganhar e ele tende a insistir no passado. Como Glauca, ele é insensível e assassino, preferindo lutar no campo de batalha ao lado de suas tropas. Glauca parece não ter nenhuma distinção importante entre amigo ou inimigo, já que ele estava disposto a matar o Alto Comandante Ravus Nox Fleuret quando ele tenta usar o Anel dos Lucii. Glauca permanece no passado, tendo perdido sua casa para uma invasão de Niflheim décadas atrás. Como resultado, ele não se importa com quem ele luta. Ele só trabalha com o império por terem prometido a libertação de sua terra natal. Embora ele tenha servido uma vez Regis para a honrar sua casa, Glauca veio a ressentir-se por apenas permanecer em Insomnia, considerando-o um traidor. Devido às circunstâncias similares que os levaram a se juntar aos Kingsglaive, Drautos parece considerar Nyx um espírito parecido, tentando apelar para a emoção de Nyx para fazê-lo se juntar a ele. Habilidades Drautos é um espadachim e instrutor experiente, tendo treinado Nyx. Quando sua a armadura de auto-reparo do Imperial General Glauca, os atributos físicos de Drautos são tremendamente aprimorados. Embora pareça pesado, ele pode se mover a velocidades espantosas, e devido às suas botas a jato, ele pode pousar diminuindo sua descida e saltando grandes distâncias. Um dos principais pontos fortes de Glauca é a sua resistência. Drautos era um líder capaz, confiado a liderar os Kingsglaive e presumivelmente comandar os soldados de Niflheim. Como o capitão dos Kingsglaive, Titus deve ter recebido alguns dos poderes de Regis, embora não seja mostrado ele usando magia. História Titus vem de uma pequena aldeia no arquipélago ao nordeste da Região de Cavaugh. Ele perdeu sua cidade natal na guerra de 30 anos atrás, mas Regis cuidou do orfanato de Drautos. Em algum momento, ele começou a trabalhar para o império como General Glauca e, sob esse pseudônimo, tornou-se o alto comandante do exército imperial. Quando Niflheim atacou a Mansão Fenestala em uma tentativa de matar o rei Regis e seu filho, Príncipe Noctis, Glauca assassinou a Rainha Sylva de Tenebrae. Regis e Noctis escaparam, mas Tenebrae foi anexada ao império e seu príncipe e princesa caíram em custódia imperial. Doze anos depois, nos arredores de Lucis, Titus Drautos lidera os Kingsglaive em uma batalha contra as forças combinadas de Niflheim e Tenebrae. Ele ordena que seus soldados se retirem quando um Diamond Weapon é libertado, uma colossal armadura magitek. Nyx o ignora para resgatar um colega Glaive, Libertus Ostium. Depois que o inimigo se retira, pela ignorante e descuidado, Drautos repreende Nyx e diz a ele para aguardar a transferência. Depois que o Kingsglaive retorna à Cidade da Coroa, Drautos ordena Crowe Altius se infiltrar em Tenebrae para se encontrar com a Princesa Lunafreya. Ele coloca Nyx de guarda por um curto período de tempo, e depois faz dele o protetor da princesa. Quando o assassinato de Crowe é descoberto, Drautos deixa seus pertences para seus amigos; Nyx e Libertus. O rei Regis delibera se aceita ou não o tratado de paz de Niflheim. Regis quer manter seu filho em segurança e decide mandá-lo para longe da cidade antes das cerimônias de assinatura. Como descrito em Final Fantasy XV Prologue Parting Ways, Ignis Scientia leva Noctis a se encontrar com o rei um dia antes de sua partida no Audi R8 Star of Lucis; eles usam o carro de Noctis porque o capitão Drautos quer usá-lo para transportar os hóspedes para a cerimônia de assinatura do tratado. Na Cidadela o Capitão Drautos está esperando para encontrá-los, mas para sua surpresa, Drautos diz a Ignis e Noctis que eles não podem ver o Rei Regis naquele dia porque ele está muito ocupado com os preparativos para assinar o tratado. Drautos pede a Nyx para levar Noctis de volta para seu apartamento na cidade como agradecimento por deixá-los usar seu carro. Como descrito em Final Fantasy XV, Drautos está com o Rei Regis quando este envia Noctis e seus companheiros a caminho de Altissia para o casamento de Noctis com Lunafreya. Noctis pede que Drautos cuide de seu pai antes de partir. Agora trabalhando como Glauca, Titus sequestra Lunafreya durante a festa de celebração da assinatura do tratado de paz. Nyx a resgata e, mais tarde, encontra Glauca lutando contra o Rei Regis e Clarus Amicitia, o Escudo do Rei. Glauca mata Amicitia e corta o Anel dos Lucii da mão do Rei Regis, uma herança mágica que permitiu ao monarca proteger Insomnia da invasão imperial com uma muralha mágica. Quando a Muralha cai, as forças imperiais atacam a cidade. Glauca persegue Regis, que foge com Nyx e Lunafreya. Glauca assassina o rei e continua atrás de Nyx e da princesa, esta última agora carregando o Anel dos Lucii. Como Drautos, ele entra em contato com Nyx e ordena que ele vá para a Seção D da cidade. Isto acaba por ser uma armadilha, e através da intervenção de Libertus, revela-se que Drautos é o General Glauca Imperial. Ele luta com Nyx, que ganhou o poder de comandar as estátuas da Velha Muralha com o Anel dos Lucii. Libertus foge de Insomnia com Lunafreya e o anel. Glauca é gravemente ferido quando Nyx o apunhala no peito com seu kukri. Embora não seja mostrado diretamente como tendo morrido, Ravus o substitui como alto comandante do exército magitek imperial e Drautos nunca é visto novamente. Quando Noctis chega às ruínas de Insomnia, dez anos depois, ele recupera as armas de Nyx de um poderoso daemon. Se isso é o que se tornou de Drautos é desconhecido, mas a última vez que Nyx usa seu kukri foi quando ele a apunhá-la em Glauca. Criação e desenvolvimento A imagem de Adrian Bouchet, um ator zimbabuano, é usada para retratar a Drautos. Bouchet também serve como artista de captura de movimento do personagem. Voz Na versão japonesa de Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Drautos é dublado por Kōichi Yamadera. Ele compartilha o mesmo dublador com Kain Highwind em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Na versão em Inglês do filme, ele é dublado por Adrian Bouchet. No começo do jogo de Final Fantasy XV, ele é dublado por Matthew Waterson. Na dublagem oficial do filme ele é dublado por Rodrigo Araújo. Outras aparições ''Justice Monsters Five Glauca aparece como um chefe. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Glauca é um personagem e uma vision invocável com a classe listada como General. A recompensa ''Trust Master de Glauca é a Glauca's Greatsword. Aparições fora da série ''Puzzle & Dragons Glauca apareceu como parte da colaboração com ''Final Fantasy. Ele foi apresentado no evento que aconteceu na versão norte-americana de 28 de novembro de 2016 a 11 de dezembro de 2016. Ele está disponível como uma unidade de 5 estrelas chamada "Glauca", com um tipo equilibrado e diabólico e elementos escuros duplos. Como uma unidade de 5 estrelas, Glauca usa sua armadura padrão e emite uma aura sombria. Sua habilidade ativa é Abandonar suas orações e sua habilidade de líder é Glaive of Regicide. PAD Glauca.png|No. 3306 Glauca. PAD Glauca2.png|Arte promocional. Galeria ;Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Drautos Kingsglaive.jpg|Render de corpo completo. Drautos Concept Art.png|Arte conceitual. Titus-Drautos-KGFFXV-Character-Model.png|Modelo do personagem. Titus-Drautos-KGFFXV-Model.png|Model.png|Modelo do personagem. Titus-Drautos-KGFFXV-Close.png|Model.png|Modelo do personagem. Titus-Drautos-KGFFXV-Face.png|Modelos faciais. Titus-Drautos-FFXV-Weapon.png|Espada de Drautos. Glauca.jpg|Um retrato de Glauca no site japonês. General_Glauca_Full.jpg|Render de corpo completo de Glauca. Glauca-KGFFXV.png|Arte conceitual de Glauca. Glauca_ss1_lg.jpg|General Glauca. Glauca shot.JPG|General Glauca. KingsglaiveFFXV Lunafreya SS7.png|Glauca com Lunafreya. Regis_and_Glauca.JPG|Regis morto por Glauca. Glauca Death.PNG|Morte de Titus. Nyx VS Glauca Art.png|Arte conceitual de Nyx contra Glauca. Nyx and Statue VS Glauca and Diamond Weapon Art.png|Arte conceitual Nyx e as estátuas contra Glauca e o Diamond Weapon. Glauca Concept Art KFFXV.jpg|Arte conceitual de Glauca. Glauca-KGFFXV-Character-Model.png|Modelo do personagem. Glauca-Full-Body-Model-KGFFXV.png|Modelo do personagem. Glauca-KGFFXV-Weapon.png|Arma. Nyx-Glauca-KGFFXV-Artwork.png|Arte de Nyx e Glauca lutando em Duscae. Kingsglaive FFXV anniversary 3.jpg|Arte comemorando o primeiro aniversário de lançamento do filme. General Glauca from Kingsglaive FFXV.png ;Final Fantasy XV E3 2013 Glauca.png|Glauca como ele aparece no trailer da E3 2013. Etimologia Titus é o nome em Inglês de , ele o imperador de Roma de 79 a 81 dC Ele era um renomado comandante militar e o primeiro imperador romano a suceder o trono de seu pai biológico. Glauca é derivado de Glaucus, um nome grego que significa "azul acinzentado", "verde azulado" ou "cintilante". Curiosidades *A versão redesenhada da Magitek Exosuit para Final Fantasy XV se parece com a armadura do General Glauca. Ele também dá ao usuário uma incrível durabilidade.. Links externos *Official Titus Drautos cosplay reference guide *Official Glauca cosplay reference guide Referências en:Titus Drautos ru:Титус Драутос Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XV Categoria:Personagens de Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Categoria:Antagonistas